It is common practice for electronic devices to have verification systems to ensure the identity of the user. Most often, there is only a single means of protection such as a password. Having only one means of protection, however, can make it easier for an adversary to gain access to restricted accounts. In instances where multiple forms of identification are required, the verification process can be greatly delayed as each verification step must be processed separately and thus adds to the overall time required to verify a user. Additionally, common methods of verification do not ensure the liveliness of user. Because of this, it is possible for an adversary to use prefabricated verification credentials to imitate a user's identity.